halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tribute Room
A thought... In the ending cutscene, Emile said, "What is this stuff...?" I thought it would be funny if he was referring to all the Halo stuff in this room. just a thought, dont go all "thats impossible", "not canon" or "lol a noob in the storyline". S331 11:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Inaccuracies Turrets do NOT deactivate upon the switch being pressed. In the featured video (and other videos on Youtube) the Sangheili Generals can be seen engaging the turrets fruitlessly. Just thought I'd make the point here so that when my correction is ignorantly reverted I can just point the idiot in this direction.Peterst 22:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Peterst, and also neither of your weapons are deleted until you enter the tribute room. K014 13:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Article title Should the article's title be more specific, since "Database" might be quite hard for someone looking information on the subject to find. Besides, the whole room, not just the terminals, is actually a part of the easter egg. The entire thing is clearly Bungie's tribute to the fan community, which is a fact the title could reflect somehow. One possible thing that comes to mind is "Secret room in The Package" which, admittedly, sounds pretty stale but is all I could come up with right now. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, part of the reason as to why the article is titled "Database" is because it is named so in the level (Click to access Database). This is similar in Halo 3, and why we chose (later confirmed by Bungie and all others) to name the Forerunner collection of data as Terminal (Click to access Terminal). However, I do agree; the entire chamber/room is in fact an easter egg, Bungie's tribute to the Halo community. Perhaps rename it as "Tribute Room"? It has a kick to it. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::"Tribute room" sounds pretty good. Yeah, I thought this easter egg is sort of distinct from the Terminals, since all of the database computers are only found inside one room, not across the game like the terminals or the data pads. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Another poster In the Rooster teeth video of this they spoted a poster located near the door. The poster is the image of the first cutscene from ODST with The Rookie sleeping and the others in the background.Gearsofhalotheftauto5 02:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) : There's also a poster of the Chief from Halo CE between two of the machines opposite the door - therefore, a poster for each game! Portydude 00:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Where is it? Me and a friend have been looking around the map for a while, but the article is very unhelpful in finding the room, can someone give some clearer directions, my friend currently thinks this is a hoax. - RASICTalk 16:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Did you try clicking the youtube link that is available under the Sources section?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That showed me the area but neither this wiki nor the video noted you had to be on legandary. - RASICTalk 17:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, most of the info we had to access the room is nowhere helpful... but if you want one, here you go.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::The article has been updated with a walkthrough to help anyone find the room, in addition to the video. Peterst 20:43, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Another poster ::: Another song. Theres another song thats in the room. It sounded like it was from Halo 2's Delta Halo. Can someone find that soundtrack, I'm no good with songs. [[User:Phoenix Marathon|''' SPARTAN-A110 ]] talk guestbook 16:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Another Method I found another method to use the button, using sprint. I've done it multiple times and have confirmed that it works, so I posted it in trivia, but I can'tt find it anymore. Am I an untrustworthy source? K014 16:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I moved it to the "Walkthrough" section where it belongs.--Jugus (Talk | ) 16:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for earlier Jugus, but this time my method was seriously deleted. I've done it multiple times and would make a video of it if I could to prove it. Sprint is a valid option, so I'm going to add it again... K014 13:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article? I sincerely want this easter egg become a feature article. The tribute room itself is a thank you from Bungie and this easter egg should be remembered because of its special meaning. Anyone agree? Just a suggestion. Assassin-Sniper, R211 14:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Switch I did Legendary, and got to the area the video told me to go, but guess what? ''NO SWITCH!'' I assume some nice little details have been left out, huh?--'''Shade 20:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you kill all of the enemies? Because you have to survive until the game triggers the switch on halsey's door (the main objective of the mission) before the switch appears. K014 02:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The Game will say objective complete when your done defending Halseys Lab, then the switch will appear.